The Attack of the Others
by IamKimLeeAndMAnG0-J0yCe
Summary: Orochimaru's newest plan involes a little something new, from giant vacuums to opposite clones this twisted in a odd but humorous way will haunt you forever i think
1. Thee others o0

in Oruchiramaru's evil lair, he was designing his next idioting plan in destroying the ninja world. he was plotting to make clones, of the ninjas who have defeeated him.

"BWahahhahahahahahahahaa! with my evil plan to make opposite clones, the world will revolve on me!"

breaks out singing Can't touch this

my true love tenten, will finally be diggin me!

"breaks out singing I like big butts"

WIth evil plan, that will suceed, the ninjas will be opposite. tenten will be known as tentayn!

breaks out singing i lvoe you bayebaye

.thats what the icha icha paradise rated her an A. ifyahnoezwuddimean!

breaks out singing Sexy Back

tentayn: i totally liek love pink and i totally liek to liek talk liiek this and im totally like a girly-girl. i SOOOO love those pink mini skirts and loooooooo0o0o0o0ve lo0o0o0o0o0o0ve LOOOOOOOOVE oruchiramaru!. he is mah beh-beh! das right MAH BEH-BEH!

Sakooruhh: i have totally awesome blue hair. I DESPISE sasake or should i say sasaGAY. yes. das right. yah heard!

Naruto: i am a super duper SMART student. i am in every accelertade/advanced program in school. i have long black hair. Im also very popular. yadidamean?

Sasagaye: i am bald.snort Im an ABOSULTE TOTALL NERD. snort girls like don't totally dig meeh snort snort

shots of snot and spit come shooting out

nejaye: i despise sugar. i am not royal. i am a more then 11 ft tall. i looo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ve sasake and hinada. we're going out. i have a large chest. i am no boy or man i am a WOMAN! im the weakest person in the hyuuga clan, even better the WORLD!  
breaks out singing im not a girl, not a woman yet, then moves on to Weak"

hinada: i am liek sooo UNpopular. i dont EVER stammer im ubber confident. i am soopa doopa dimwitted! guysw totally dig me. ESPECIALLY nejaye

inoe: i love my hair donw. food is not my thing. im one the ssuper fat people who is pig. yess! im such a tomboy. i hate my totally fabulous blonde hair! i love split ends "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ;) i love music and singing and dancing.

shakemybutttoyou:imso0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o000000oo0o000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000o0000o00o0energetic. mycloneshikamarutotally hot.

breaks out singng im 'n love wit a BEEP

MEANWHILE IN KANOHA...

AHHHHHH THE CLONES HAVE ATTACKED

all of kanoha's normal peopel get sucked up into a giant vacuum, and clones are released.

"NEJI!" said tenten

"yes my love." replied neji.

"does this make me look fat?" said tenten in her slimming out fit

"yes it does lover." replied neji.

"good!"


	2. A whole new world XD

MEANWHILE IN THE GIANT OVERSIZED VACCUUM...

a girl name tenten suddenly awkes to loud crashes and noises.

geting up and seeing everyone that she knows and everyone she doesn't screaming around her

then, everything and EVERYONE stops in place.

they stare at tenten with a bewildered look

it took the confused a tenten a few moments to take in the fact that she was surrounded by hundreds of ninjas in her room

and that...

SHE WASN"T WEARING ANY CLOTHES!

she then goes back under the covers hoping to wake up from this awful but real REALITY.

when she opens up the covers there are all the people surrounding her bed

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screams

she then wraps herself in her blanket and

punches everyone right of the vacuum walls!

WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING IN MY ROOM!

a random unknown boy in the backround whistles

neji stares in awe

gai sensi finally breaks the news to her that she and everyone else was sucked up by a gigantic vacuum

it was her turn to be the bewildered one

after a long "stare-down" she finally reasllizes that he wasn't joking

she then starts crying

"you mean to tell me that im suppose to walk around naked or wrapped in a friken blanket?"

while the girls try to comfort their friend, the boys just watched her if you know what i mean

then out of no where popped up her good friend sakura. apparently she was on a vacation, when she and her family we sucked up.

luckily for tenten they were the same size in clothing, only one problem,

THEY HAD OPPOSITE TASTE IN CLOTHES!

reluctant tenten had a choice, either go against every single one of her principles and dress in that fashion, or walk around this vacuum with millions of guys practically naked...

"the clothes it is" cried tenten miserably

A/N: yes i know it was weird, im not perverted or anything like that xD its jsut i needed something "out-of the ordinary" sorry if it sucked xD


End file.
